Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input interface. More particularly the present disclosure relates to a touch panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A touch panel usually includes a substrate and sensing electrode units distributed interruptedly along first axis on the substrate and sensing arrays distributed along second axis on the substrate, wherein the sensing electrode units are actualized to be electrically connected via bridging bites and electrically insulated with the sensing arrays.
Since the surfaces of the bridging lines are usually made of highly reflective and opaque materials (such metals as aluminum, molybdenum), the bridging lines reflect lights to form a bright-spot area on the touch panel. When the touch panel is manipulated, the visual differences between the bridging area and the non-bridging area can be seen on the touch panel, thereby affecting visual effect of the appearance of the touch panel.